WATER, WATER
by SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: I've run out of E/O challenge words! Moving on. Teenchester, 'cause if there's anything sweeter than a Winchester teen - well, there just isn't. So we've got Sam, a vamp, and no brother or father in sight. Not good. NOW COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

The vampire couldn't stop running his hands through Sam's tousled hair. Couldn't stop caressing his bare shoulders, and the long, elegant sweep of his neck.

Managing to pull himself away at last from the silent boy, the creature checked the ropes securing his prey to the chair, and then drifted over to the door, gliding unseeing past the stinking corpse of a previous meal.

He took one last glance back at Sam, satisfied gaze lingering at the ugly wound on the teen's throat. Then he grinned and left the room, already anticipating the next night.

And the boy's sweet blood.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX 

I'm thinking that this needs more. So the next few E/O challenge words will continue this drabble. Can't leave Sammy with that freaking bloodsucker, after all!


	2. Chapter 2

As the door closed behind the vampire, Sam raised his head and looked around the small, windowless room.

He ignored the bone-deep exhaustion dragging at him. Ignored the thready beat of his own heart thudding in his ears. Tried to ignore the stench from the corpse on the floor.

He didn't know why the vamp was dragging this out, but he'd already endured two feedings from the monster and he couldn't last much longer. And he couldn't waste time wondering why his brother and father hadn't found him yet.

He would have to save his own life or die trying.


	3. Chapter 3

Dean wrenched the Impala to the side of the road and spilled out onto the grassy verge, falling to his knees and emptying his stomach.

His father's truck pulled up behind the Impala, headlights shining brightly over the scene. John got out but didn't approach his eldest son.

Stomach empty, Dean got to his feet and leaned on his car, breathing heavily. John tossed him a bottle of water and watched as Dean rinsed out his mouth, then drained the bottle.

"Two more houses to check," John said quietly.

Without answering, Dean got back into the Impala.

They drove on.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam's wrists were bloody. He'd been pulling and twisting at the ropes for what felt like forever, but was no closer to being free than when the vamp had left him.

Blackness pulled at the edges of his vision, blood loss threatening to drag him under, but the thought of the vamp putting its hands on him again kept him awake, and he jerked at the ropes again, blowing out a frustrated breath.

The chair creaked under him and Sam paused, eyes widening. Then he bounced and felt the chair creak again.

The ropes were new, but the chair . . .


	5. Chapter 5

Sam lifted up in his chair as high as he could and slammed down.

Up, then down, then up and down again - again and again, gaining traction, speed - a blur of thuds and thumps filling the room and his head until he was dizzy with it.

Had the vamp left?

Or was he even now flying back through the house? Would he slam through the door, tear into him, drain him, leave him on the floor like that other poor bastard?

Sam couldn't care about that. He kept on, until finally, _finally_, the chair began to disintegrate underneath him.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam hadn't been there.

There was no sign that he, or anyone else, had been at either of the last two abandoned buildings, probably for years.

As the Impala paced steadily behind his father's truck, a single tear ran hot down Dean's cheek. He didn't notice. All he could think about was his gangly little brother, helpless in the hands of a bloodsucking monster.

When he saw the dirt road, almost completely hidden by a group of willows, he didn't stop to think, just nailed the Impala's wheel to the left and swept in through the trees.

He knew.

_Sam_.

SUPNSPNSUPNSUPN

We've got a few more chapters to go, and then I'm going to need another series to keep me oiled while I'm finishing the epilogue to My Boys. I like best to be challenged by someone. Can someone throw out an idea? Nothing too complicated, just something to jump off from. I'll work it into a drabble series of ten or more to post daily. Thanks!


	7. Chapter 7

Sam lunged to his feet, eyes wild and pulse pounding. He kicked away the last bits of the chair and tore at the strands of rope clinging to his wrists.

Not worried about making noise – if the vamp hadn't heard him by now, he never would – Sam ran to the door and gasped with relief when the doorknob turned easily under his shaking hand.

He burst into the hall and came to a stumbling halt at the sight of the vamp leaning casually on the opposite wall.

The thing straightened and grinned, fangs glistening. "Now we'll have some _real_ sport!"


	8. Chapter 8

Without thought, Sam bolted down the hall. As he turned the corner onto another long hallway, he flung a hasty glance behind him. The vampire was following, but in no particular hurry. Almost strolling, he caught Sam's eye and gave a perky wave.

This hallway brought Sam to a locked door. With no key, he almost turned away. Then, mumbling dazedly, he fumbled out his lock pick, which the vamp either hadn't recognized or hadn't thought worth removing.

Even with Sam's shaking hands, the door stood no chance against him.

It swung open and Sam stepped out into silver moonlight.


	9. Chapter 9

Outside there was no light other than the moon, the vamp's dawn deadline too far away to be of any help. Slamming the door, Sam lurched toward the trees surrounding the house.

As he came to the tree line, he heard the sound of a car. He couldn't see it, but the engine's menacing rumble was unmistakable.

The Impala.

Dean!

Trying to run, legs trembling underneath him, Sam was making his way toward the front of the house when the door to the house swung open again.

The vampire flowed out of the house, into the yard and after him.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean leapt from the Impala, machete in his right hand, and started for the rundown house at a dead run. Almost at the door, he heard a hoarse cry and wheeled, charging for and around the side of the house.

Scene bathed in the light of a skeptical moon, Sam struggled weakly in the grasp of a vampire. Its fangs were buried in his throat, the monster's undead eyes glazed in blood ecstasy.

"You _fucker_!"

The vamp released a limp Sam at Dean's scream of rage and spun. Not fast enough. Dean's machete took off its head with one stroke.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean dropped to his knees beside his unconscious brother, machete falling to the grass. Carefully avoiding the ugly, bloody wound on Sam's throat, he felt for a pulse, breath gusting out with relief when he found it.

He scooped Sam up into his arms, kissing the top of his head as it rested against his chest. Then, moving fast, he carried the younger boy to the Impala, settling him securely in the passenger seat before pulling out his cell.

No signal.

And no phone lines anywhere near the house, which meant no telephone inside.

Dad would just have to wait.


	12. Chapter 12

John drove frantically along his back trail, searching for where Dean had left the road, struggling to keep his temper and fear under control. Had he crashed? Had he found something? Where the _hell_ -

The familiar black shape of the Impala plunged out of a barely visible side road. Dean just barely managed to avoid plowing into him, but didn't stop, just pointed the car back down the road toward town and let his girl roar.

Gritting his teeth, John followed his son, praying that Sam was with Dean, and that his last gift from Mary was still alive.

SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN

Okay, I didn't use the actual challenge word "Mom", but I think what I did use qualifies. Nothing says mom more than Mary.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, I've caught up with the E/O challenge words, except for today's, which I can't fit into this story w/out dragging it out way longer than I want to. So the next few chapters will be without challenge words, but continuing on with Water, Water. Gonna post 1-2 per day till it's done. Won't be long. We're getting there! Many thanks to all of you who have continued to read and review. :)

SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN

Sam was cold, so cold. Whatever warmth he'd had when Dean had bundled him into the car had gone.

God, was he even breathing?

One eye on the road, one on his brother, Dean fumbled for Sam's wrist. The pulse was there, but faint, very faint. "Sammy?" He reached up and patted Sam's cheek. "Sam, wake up!"

Sam didn't move. Dean choked back his fear, smacking his brother's face again, then again. "Come on, kid, wake up!"

He was rewarded at last with a flutter of eyelashes and groggy hazel eyes staring up at him in pain and confusion. "Dean?"


	14. Chapter 14

Relieved, Dean smiled down at Sam. "About time you woke up, little brother."

Sam didn't answer. He tried to raise his hands to his throat, but he was too weak and they fell back. "Thirsty," he whispered hoarsely.

Dean dug around in the back seat for a bottle of water. The car swerved a little, but he straightened her out easily and held the bottle to Sam's lips.

After a few sips, Sam pushed it away clumsily. "Is it dead?" His eyes stayed fixed on Dean's face, waiting for the answer. At Dean's nod, the boy relaxed a little.

"Good."


	15. Chapter 15

Sam's eyelids drooped with exhaustion and Dean grabbed his hand.

"Hey, stay awake! We're almost at the hospital. You hear me, Sam? Stay awake!"

Sam forced his eyes open and tried to concentrate on his brother's face. "Where's Dad?"

Dean looked in the rearview and found his father's headlights. "He's right behind us."

Sam made no reply. His eyes had closed again.

Dean pinched Sam on the back of the hand. Sam's eyes flinched open and he muttered something incoherent.

"What?"

" . . . said to wait."

"Who?"

Sam closed his eyes.

The exit to the hospital loomed up on the right.


	16. Chapter 16

"Jesus wept, what the _hell's_ been chewin' on this boy?" Doctor Ingram prodded gingerly at Sam's neck.

"He didn't come home for supper." John shot a glance at Dean. "We found him in the woods."

"Yeah? Damn, I didn't know we had anything in our woods could do something like this. Lucky whatever attacked your boy missed the jugular. Woulda bled out."

Dean blanched, hand tightening on Sam's.

"Must hurt like a bitch," she continued. "Just as well he passed out. What's his blood type?"

John looked blank.

"A+," Dean answered.

"Well, alrighty then, let's get this boy filled up!"


	17. Chapter 17

"Dad – "

John cut Dean off with a sharp wave of his hand. "Sam's had his transfusions. He doesn't need anything else we can't give him." He looked toward the nurse's station and lowered his voice. "One of the nurses – she noticed the scar on his back from last summer."

"I guess she wouldn't buy skateboard accident, huh?" Dean sighed. He'd seen the woman's concern as well. Had hoped he was imagining it, wanting Sam to rest. But if Dad was worried about her . . .

John checked his watch. "In five minutes, trip the fire alarm on four."


	18. Chapter 18

Just a little schmoop. Another post tomorrow morning.

_supnsupnsupnsupn_

Dean smoothed the hair back from Sam's face. "You alright?"

The younger boy murmured a sleepy affirmative, snuggling contentedly into Dean's hand.

Dean pulled up the blanket. "You go to sleep, Sammy," he whispered. "I'll be right here when you wake up."

_supnsupnsupnsupn_

Dean sat on the side of the motel bed, listening as Sam's breathing softened into sleep. He ran a soothing hand over Sam's back when he was restless; murmured soft reassurances when nightmares threatened.

And, as promised, when Sam woke in the morning, Dean was there to greet him.


	19. Chapter 19

John watched his boys sleep. Their twin beds were shoved together, a regular thing since Dean rescued Sam from the vamp.

Sam had gotten most, if not all, of his strength back over the last two weeks. He was back in school and, over the last few days, had begun training again with his brother, though John thought Dean was being too easy on him.

Things were getting back to about as normal as it ever got for the Winchesters.

John went back to the kitchen. A newspaper with an article circled in black lay on the table.

He smiled.

SUPNSUPNSUPNSUPN

My thanks to all who are reading and my apologies for my sporadic posting the last few days. A friend of mine is moving in with me in just a few days and most of my spare time has been spent cleaning and making room for her. It's amazing - I had no idea how much of a pig I was until I knew I had someone moving in with me. Anyway, I'm working on chapter twenty right now. Should be up tonight. Thanks again to all.


	20. Chapter 20

Someone pointed out to me that I didn't specify the boys' ages when I started this story. Whenever I write Teenchester, I almost always write Sam as around 16, which would make Dean 20. Sorry, forgot you guys weren't psychic!

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"It's been two weeks, son. Sam will be fine."

"Dad, he's still weak," Dean protested. "That vamp almost drained him!"

"He'll be fine," John repeated stubbornly. "I found a job in Missouri. Looks like it might be a werewolf. People are dying."

Dean blew out a frustrated breath. "Sam is _not_ ready, especially not for a werewolf. You know what those things are like!"

"Fine." John tried to curb his irritation. "We'll get him a room, he can wait there for –"

"No!" Sam stood at the bedroom door, white with anger. "No way! You're not leaving me behind again!"


	21. Chapter 21

John looked in surprise at Sam. Normally the boy would be happy to stay behind so he didn't miss any of his classes. He _fought_ to stay behind.

"Sammy," Dean started, looking guilty. "It won't be for long. You're not strong enough for a hunt like this. You'll be safer staying back – "

Sam laughed harshly. "Like I was safe before?" His hand flew up to his neck, touched the slowly fading scars.

"Sammy – "

Furious, Sam turned on his father. "You said to wait until Dean or you came to get me from school. You didn't come. _He_ came."


	22. Chapter 22

"I waited hours. _Hours_. Because _you_ told me to, Dad. Because you don't trust me to walk home by myself. Because you treat me like a goddamned baby!"

"If you don't want me with you, _fine_. But I'm not staying here. I'll go to Pastor Jim's, or Bobby's. I'm not sticking around to be some monster's lunch!"

With that parting shot, Sam stormed past them and outside, slamming the door with an impact that brought a protesting knock on the wall from next door.

John looked at a shell-shocked Dean. "Well, it looks like he's coming with us."


	23. Chapter 23

Sam sank down onto the ground, rage and adrenaline roaring through him. Covering his face with shaking hands, he sat for several minutes, unable to think or move.

All he could see was the vamp's grinning face descending on him. All he could feel was the pain as it sank its fangs into his flesh; the overwhelming sorrow that he would die and his family would never find him.

Or, worse, find him. Dead.

He flinched as someone sat down beside him. An arm went around his shoulders. He didn't need to look to know it was his brother.


	24. Chapter 24

Sam crouches next to his brother, waiting for his father to give the signal.

They've been keeping an eye on the dilapidated little cabin for more than eight hours. His muscles are stiff from inactivity, but he does nothing to draw the attention of the creature inside the cabin.

As the moon appears from behind the thinning clouds, a huffing howl breaks from inside the cabin.

In unison, the boys' eyes flash to their father, crouching fifty feet closer to the cabin.

John nods and raises a hand. The three Winchesters advance on the cabin.

They have work to do.

)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

My thanks to all who've kept up with this story. My apologies for the delay in posting this final chapter.


End file.
